Fast Food
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: How Sora gets lost and ends up at McDonalds. A bit of the pairing Roxas and Axel too.


Characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

This is a scene I took out of a much larger story I wrote and changed up a bit to make more sense.

Note: Riku is 5 years old here and yes, Roxas is 15.

* * *

><p>"Sora where are we going?" Riku said in his high pitched voice glancing up at Sora.<p>

"I don't know. Just walking." Sora said holding onto the child's small hand. He really didn't know where they were at. They were lost.

Sora finally stopped walking and looked around the bustling part of town they were in. There were many tall sky scrapers that cast huge shadows all-around and honking cars passed by the street they stood by. They continued to walk and Sora noticed there was a skate park he'd never seen before but the boy grinding on the rails was familiar.

The boy looked up once Sora was close enough and he got off his skateboard tucking it underneath his arm as he jogged the rest of the way to him. He caught Sora's hand in a tight hold then bumped their fist together in the manly manner boys shook hands.

"Well if it isn't Sora! What are you doing in the south side of town? Get lost again?" the blonde teased and Sora blushed.

"Maybe…" Sora said in a low voice looking at the dirty ground.

"Maybe?" The skater laughed but then pat Sora's shoulder. "It's okay! Roxas is here to take you home again!" Roxas was about to hug Sora but Riku cleared his throat so that Roxas looked down at him instead. "And this kid too. Who's the kid?" He crouched down to Riku's eye level and Riku looked him over. Roxas wore many black and white bracelets on his wrists and the cuffs of his jeans were tore. His main colors were black and white except for the grey jacket he wore that only reached his chest. Riku carefully reached out and poked Roxas's Nobody necklace so it made a small metallic sound and Roxas grinned.

"Roxas this is Riku. I'm watching him for a friend. Could you help us find our way back? We had wanted to go to the Children's Museum but it's probably closed by now."

"That sounds easy enough to do!" He got back up and gave Riku another grin but Riku growled at him. "I think Riku is hungry Sora." Roxas said misreading Riku's growl and lead them both into the park.

It seemed that everyone knew who Roxas was here since Roxas would either wave, or remark back at the other skaters as they made their way.

"Sora you remember Axel don't you?" Roxas said looking back at him.

"The red head that tried to take a swing at me?" Sora said a little afraid and looked back to see if Riku was following him and he wasn't. "Riku? Riku!" He started to panic as he looked around and Roxas stopped to look around to. This was totally NOT a safe place for a child to wonder off on their own! He spotted Riku with some guy sitting on the curb and automatically thought Riku was lured to him with the promises of candy. "Riku don't go off on your own!" he said going to him and pulling Riku away by one of his pale wrists. Something yellow, and a whole bunch of it too, slipped out of his hand and Sora looked at it to see if it was candy but it was actually French fries instead. Wait, so Riku got lured in my fries?

"I wasn't going to molest the kid geez! He just wanted some so I offered-" the guy looked up at Sora and emerald and blue eyes clashed. They pointed at each other saying at the same time "YOU!", but Axel said it angry and Sora said it afraid. When Axel stood up, he towered over Sora and Sora backed up a few paces as he was stared down. Axel looked down at his own knees suddenly though when Riku started to pound his small fists against them.

"Leave Sora alone! I'll take you on!" Ignoring the fact that Axel had once tried to punch him when they first met, Sora got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Riku pulling his back against his chest. Riku was standing up to someone much bigger and stronger than him and Sora kissed the back of his head in a loving way. It showed how much Riku cared for him and that made Sora really happy but he wouldn't let him get hurt. Suddenly Sora tensed as he felt arms wrap around behind him and looked back at the person to see it was Roxas.

"Hey you ever heard of sharing is caring? You have to share your love with me too Sora." Roxas kissed him on the cheek way to close to his lips and he blushed as Axel pulled Roxas off him.

"There you go again! Feeling and kissing on Sora! That's why I tried to hit him in the first place!"

"Well excuse me if I find Sora freaking cute, tempting, and single! You are still single right?" Roxas said quickly looking at Sora's neck to see if anyone had already claimed him. Sora stuttered with his answer until Riku butt in.

"Sora is mine!" Both skaters looked at Sora funny thinking wrong.

"Sora, you're a pedophile? Woah I didn't see that coming." Axel said letting Roxas go and Sora was just a horrible mess. That wasn't true! Well half of it! Did it count if he was starting to like Riku?

"I can do it better than he can!" Roxas just burst out with pointing at Riku which earned him a smack on the head by a jealous Axel.

"Geez Roxas, he's just a kid." Sora said getting up now that the threat was gone. Riku tugged on his hand and looked up at him confused.

"What did he mean by "do it better"?" Sora laughed nervously and pet the top of his head.

"Just forget about that. Roxas says weird stuff like that sometimes."

"But.."

"Who wants to eat at McDonald's? I'm buying!" Sora said changing the subject fast. Roxas's eyes lit up and he jumped in his spot raising a hand in the air like children in school do when they want the teacher to notice them.

"Me, me, me!" He got one of axel's hands and raised it in the air too and Axel made him a face but then smiled because Roxas was being his childish self.

"I got a ride. Everyone hop in." Axel said taking out his keys and somewhere around the park a car beeped as he pressed on the clicker. Roxas and Riku couldn't get to the car fast enough and Sora smiled a bit now that he had at avoided Riku's question but now he was broke.

* * *

><p>"And then I was like, OMG! No freaking way! For real?" Axel stopped sipping on his soda and raised a brow at Roxas making a, seriously-Roxas?, face at him and even Sora that had been looking out the window at the play area turned his eyes to Roxas.<p>

"Idoit!" Axel coughed and Roxas shot him a glare which made Axel laugh. "Aw, I love you Roxy!"

"Sure you do." Roxas said not letting it drop and Axel leaned over the table to kiss Roxas on the side of his face which made Roxas happy, but Sora noticed Axel sneeked some of his fries away while he was at it.

"And who are you checking out?" Axel said sitting back by Sora and punching his arm playfully. Sora stuck his tongue out him and looked back out the window.

"I'm not checking out. I'm watching over Riku." He watched Riku go down a slide and crawl around the play area with the other kids and waved back when Riku waved hi at him. He started to smile as he watched Riku play and snapped out of it when Axel threw him a fry so it bounced off his brunette head.

"Hey pervert!" Sora glared and blushed at the same time throwing the fry back.

"What? Shit Axel you can't keep your voice down?" They were in a family restaurant after all and parents could think wrong of him! Some of them had already looked at their direction.

"They're calling your number." Axel said grinning and getting up so that Sora could get out and get his order. That's why Riku was outside playing instead of inside while they waited on their food.

Riku had been watching from outside as Sora paid and came in fast to jump around Sora.

"Go sit down Riku no wait, go wash your hands." Riku huffed but when to the restroom and Sora set the bag on the table before following just to make sure Riku actually washed his hands. When Riku was done he sat at the table and pulled out the toy that came with it instead of the chicken nuggets, cheese burger, or milk that came inside. Oh no, Riku just had to play with the Sephiroth action figure across the table and Sora sighed.

"I got one too! Mines the Highwind!" Roxas said taking out the red rocket ship and making shooting noises as he supposedly shot at Sephiroth. Axel and Sora glanced at each other as Riku and Roxas made many sound affects banging their toys on the table.

"Oh, he has mental problems!" Axel said laughing nervously at the people by the next table watched Roxas play with Riku.

"I am not! Lier!" Roxas leaned over the table to jab the rocket in Axel's ribs but all Axel had to do was get him by the wrist and twist, not so hard, so that Roxas whined.

"Eat your food Roxy."

"But I wanna…I wanna…." Roxas's eyes got watery and he started to wail like a kid so Axel had to get up and move Roxas to sit on his lap to calm him down.

"Ugh. I just had to choose you as my boyfriend." Axel said jokingly but Roxas cried even more. Woah, and Sora thought he was childish check out Roxas.

Roxas felt better after some time and poked Axel's belly as Axel ate. Everything was fine again. If that's what you call normal.

* * *

><p>The ride back home in the back seat of Axel's car was noisy since Riku kept swinging his arms around playing with the Highwind and Sephiroth. It was already dark outside and streetlights were starting to turn on but Sora was already sleepy. Hey watching over a five year old was hard work!<p>

"Swear we'll keep in touch?" Roxas asked looking back at Sora and Sora nodded his head sleepily. "Give me your cell phone number so I can-"

"I don't have one."

"Okay then…" Roxas searched for a pen or pencil and paper and Sora offered his hand as paper instead when Roxas found a silver sharpie in the glove box. Roxas wrote his number with an elegant heart design at the end than kissed his hand so that Axel slightly growled. To Roxas's surprise, Sora took the sharpie and wrote his phone number on Roxas's hand when he pulled it forward. He returned the kiss on the cheek and both Riku and Axel growled this time. No surprise there.

They were dropped at Sora's house and Sora waved bye at them as they left then shushed Riku inside the house to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sick or not, I'm jumping back to my main story.<p>

Oh almost forgot, did I spell brunette right now? You know who I'm talking to! :b


End file.
